Crimson Sparrow Crew
Crew Members ---- - Captain 'Jack' (Crew Captain) - Jade 'White' Cren'zair (Sniper) - Myra 'Rabbit' Vallus (Hacker) - Alex 'Sand Boy' Tren[H/A ](Useless) - Jarek 'Fox' Blaze (Armourer & Veteran) - Alena 'Azure' Star (Swordsman) - Demitri 'Fixit' (Mechanic & Engineer) - Kalen Vendet (Hired Gun) - Racoon (Scout) 'Jack' enforced certain rules onboard his ship and the crew were expected to follow it. They were all given different alias' and were told strictly not to reveal their true names. This made work easier and Jack preferred that the crew members did not form any personal bonds with each other. However, this did not stop the crew from forming small relationships. Particularly like Taaya and Jade's relationship earlier on. It was not a sexual relationship, it resembled more of a mother and daughter relationship. Eventually this caused arguments between them and Taaya decided to leave the crew after a heated argument with each other. Jack was focused more on earning credits than the other crew members and became unaware that different relationships were being formed. The Captain often became annoyed with certain members of the crew due to the stupidity of Alex Tren, or the way Jade had become depressed. Eventually the crew began using their true names even though the captain had told them not to and even Jack began to form a close relationship with Jade before Jade revealed her love for him. Myra Vallus eventually left the crew and started up her own cantina on the lower streets of Coruscant. It was at this point when the remaining members of the crew came across a young Twi'lek woman who seemed to have royal blood running through her veins. Immediately, the captain saw a chance to earn a lot of money through her and decided to capture her. However, Alex Tren spoke out against the captain because of his sentimental ways and threatened Jack, saying that he would shoot him in the head if he were to harm her. Jack shrugged this off but secret plotted with Racoon to fly to the desert world of Blenjeel and leave Tren there to die. So Jack lied to the crew to persuade them to come with him to Blenjeel and pick up some supplies which were worth lots of credits. The rouse was a success and the crew began their journey to Ord Mantel. Here, they would refuel and continue towards the desert world of Blenjeel. Little did the crew know they were being persued by an Imperial Knight who had been keeping his eye on them for a while. When the Crimson Sparrow docked in an Ord Mantel space port, the Knight infiltrated the ship and fired the escape pods into the ship, causing it to rupture the hull and cause a massive explosion. Some of the crew members were then kidnapped by a assassin who was in league with Alena Star. With Jade and Myra kidnapped, Jack was left trapped inside the burning cruiser and was placed in a coma. A few weeks later after Jack had been rescued, he was still in hospital and the rest of the crew remained hidden. Eventually the Captain woke up and was reunited with Jarek and his son Aranis. Without a ship, there was not much the crew could do, and so Jack proposed they take the lost Twi'lek princess back to Ryloth and receive the reward the royal family was offering. Jarek and Aranis agreed and so, Jack, Tren, Aranis and Jarek set out to Ryloth via public transport with Tenia and eventually arrived at the ruined world of Ryloth. The crew made their way to the underground palace of the royals and revealed to the king that Tenia was infact their lost daughter. They ended up handing her over and a sum of four million credits was transferred into Jack's credit account. But he wasn't willing to share it and so, he returned to the surface of the planet with the others and was met by Racoon. Racoon and Jack then betrayed the crew by shooting Tenia and wounding Alex. Jarek then came out of the ship wondering what was happening. "Jack, what the hell is going on?!" But before the old man could utter another word, Jack replied "I'm sorry old friend." and shot Jarek between the eyes, killing him instantly. Aranis then gave chase to the man who murdered his father but was wounded and buried alive by Jack. Racoon then fled the scene and Jack soon did the same. Jack then fled to Coruscant and shaved his hair and beard off to try keep himself hidden from any of the crew who may have been hunting him. Little did the captain know, Aranis had been rescued and had gathered the survivors of the crew, including Jade and Alena and eventually after a few weeks, ran into Jack again. After a heated confrontation in a hangar bay, Jack was seriously injured by Alena Star after Jack continued to try and lie to the woman who loved him. Jade was then heartbroken and left the crew for good. The crew was then disbanded after this day and Aranis then became the captain, only to start up his own crew.